


Sizing Up

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alustriel gains a measure of Catti-brie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sizing Up

Alustriel had been surprised that Catti-brie of Mithril Hall would be in her domain. Learning her task, that of tracking the lone drow elf worthy of the highest honors in the land, Alustriel set about making sure all was as it seemed.

To know that Drizzt was in mortal danger, made her long for the days when she could charge off at the drop of a hat, much as Dove did. Much as this young woman intended to do, with or without help. That made Alustriel pleased, to know the man she could not choose had such a staunch friend. And, in the course of her stay, Catti-brie convinced the Lady that perhaps it was not just friendship afoot.

Perhaps, if she wished to make Drizzt feel comfortable in continuing his visits to her, Alustriel would need to cultivate closer ties with Catti-brie.


End file.
